Total drama camp half blood
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: Dionysus wants to make the camp interesting while chiron is away. How will he do it? by turning the camp into a season of total drama!
1. Chapter 1

Total drama camp half blood

**Well guys I have decided to do something interesting, a crossover! Summary: Dionysus thinks to spice up camp while Chiron is away, he will use the favorite TV show to make this interesting. I'm sorry I have no explained where Kyle came from so I will in this. Kyle was basically a normal kid who was pulled into a prophecy with his sister, and 2 friends, Jake tanner and violet Andrews. (Son of Hermes and daughter of Apollo) to slay echidna and her children. Now that THAT is taken care of, let's get started.**

Kyle's pov:

It was a pretty normal Saturday in the underworld; I and my sister were getting packed while I played with my pet wolf fang for a little. I guess I should explain that. As a reward for slaying echidna and her kids. The gods gave me any companion of my choosing, and I remembered the wolf that helped me kill the chimera. Since then he's been my best friend. I suddenly heard a chuckle and turned around to see my older half-brother nico chuckling. "Dude, you remind me so much of Percy and Mrs. O'Leary" I rolled my eyes and slung my backpack over my shoulder "whatever zombie bro" "ghost skin!" "Devil spawn!" we both paused before laughing and shadow traveling. The first thing I noticed was I was tackled to the ground, I smiled "glad to see you zombie lover" I got up to see my best friend violet, a daughter of Apollo, smiling at me. So naturally, I smiled back. "You too sunshine" we caught up and she let me know what camp was like while I and nico were gone, but I felt like she was holding back. I decided not to push her. I walked to my cabin and to my shock. There were mortals in my cabin. The first thing I did, of course, was scream "WHAT THE HADES!" the guys looked startled while the 2 girls looked at me like I was crazy. A Latin guy approached me and put a hand on my shoulder "pardon me my dear amigo but, what are you doing in our new cabin" I looked at him was crazy "what do you mean YOUR new cabin. This is my cabin, and how did mortals get into camp half-blood" the people paled "that old guy wasn't kidding. Guess that means you're the emo of camp" The punk of the group said, I did the natural thing I do when someone calls me emo. I pulled out my sword, kicked him in the back of the leg hard, making him fall, and I held my sword to his neck "DON'T, call me emo" he sweated but tried to keep cool "whatever, names Duncan" the Latin one rolled his eyes "my name is alehandjro" the black girl stood up next " leshawna's the name" the girl clearly wearing a wig stood up "heather, and why do you have a weapon, isn't that illegal" I stared before laughing hard, getting some weird looks "not when you have to kill monsters to survive" the nerdy one came last amazed by me " Im Harold. WOW is that really a stygian iron sword!" I like this one, he knew to show respect and he knew his mythology "yeah, all sons of hades have it, names Kyle by the way" I didn't know how they got past the boarder, but I did know one thing, this would be an interesting summer.

**So how did the tdi gang get past the borders, and what will happen to our favorite gang, find out tomarrow! This story will not interfere with percy Jackson finds facebook, and if it goes I can put that one up for adoption. PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

makes outs and reveals

**Violet's pov:**

Confession time: I knew there were mortals in the camp. All staying in the big three cabins. I couldn't wait to see the look on my boyfriend's face when he found out. Oh, did I mention me and Kyle were dating. It's a long story. I'll admit I was jealous of Jessica for having Kyle, but then we found out she was a spy for kronos when she stabbed Kyle in the chest, literally. I was the one to mend his broken heart, and since then we've been together. I was pulled out of my thought when I got startled but somebody poking me in the arm. I then saw Kyle behind me and I smiled.

Kyle's pov:

I poked violet in the arm to startle her as payback for not telling me about the mortals, and it worked. "You scared me" she said smiling, she figured out my plan. "Then were even for you not telling me of the mortals" she pouted playfully and apologized, I tried to look mad but I couldn't stay mad at her. And so I kissed her deeply yet softly. I put my hands on her waist as I felt her hands messing with my hair. That was the thing I loved about violet, her body was perfect. She had curve on her, she could was NOT flat chested, and she never really believed in hotness, so she always made herself look pretty. Not smoking or hot, but pretty, just how I liked it. Before long it was a full out make out session and our tongues were struggling for dominance for a second or two until she let me have dominance. We would have continued if it weren't for my good friend Percy clearing his throat to let us know he was there, jerk. "Good to see you cousin, I just wish I could have caught you when you weren't 'busy'" I smirked at him for a minute. I loved Percy like a brother, but I wanted to strangle him sometimes, this was one because he has NO right to talk, I and violet caught him one making out with annabeth, while they were taking off their clothes. "Your one to talk Percy, considering that time we caught you and annabeth about to- ADADADADA! Let's not mention that!" he turned red before smiling at me "Mr. D and the gods wanted us for something, they said it was something about the mortals" that got me up and moving, I wanted to understand what was going on. When I got there all the cabin leader were here too. Oh yeah, me and nico are the same age and we didn't want to fight each other, so we agreed to be co-leaders hades cabin, like Conner and Travis. There was Clarisse sharpening her spear, Percy playing with annabeth hair. Nico was sitting next to me; Thalia and Jason were talking, violet was sitting next to me holding my hand under the table, and so on. Then I noticed the gods, my dad looked the most annoyed, so did me and nico. "Attention all leaders" Zeus said. "Dionysus thought it would be interesting to turn this summer into a season of his favorite show, total drama. So they will be at this camp and this place will be a game show, with the camp leaders and 3 of their siblings involved. Losers will go back to their cabin, the winning cabin will be camp leader" that caught my attention. The camp leader determined everything in the camp, what activities to add, what is dangerous or who is dangerous, so basically they were at Chiron and Dionysus' level. "There will be two winners, a demi god and a mortal. The mortal winner will be given power matched by a big three demi god. The contest will begin in 2 days. You may leave" Later I and Violet were on a tree top watching the stars. I hated the one of Heracles so naturally I glared at it while muttering ancient curses about how he should have stayed dead when he died. Violet yawned, letting me know she was asleep by now. I just smiled since she fell asleep snuggled into my chest. So I just laid there and let her sleep. I knew this was going to be the weirdest summer of my life. But hey, im a demi god, what's the worst that can happen with this.

**Did Kyle jinx it or not. Who will be the winner? Find out next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, CAMP HALF BLOOD. Ps this is a three part so that's why there were two chapters in one day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: this will be fun

I woke up to see that violet was already at the mess hall, I guess she tried to wake me up but it didn't work, I don't blame her. I sat down at hades table and apparently the mortals were there too, which was weird for me. It was silent till Duncan spoke up "so you're a son of hades? I dare you to prove it" he said like he was trying to prove dominance, mortals. I shrugged, irritated and I got up, then I shade traveled to the big house and back, earning impressed oh and awes from the mortals, and a glare from Duncan, making me smirk. Heather than spoke up which surprised me "why is it that this camp is so deadly, most of you are 18 at most" I sighed, it was a tough subject for me, it was for all demi gods "when you're a demi god your life is tough, I mean really tough. Most of the time your parents don't care about you or die or live miserably to protect you. This place is a safe haven, a place to prepare for the real world, and some call it home since we sometimes stay here all year" alejandro spoke next "so where do you live" I smiled again, I liked alejandro, he was nice (a/n: Sorry guys but alejandro will betray Kyle, somewhere near the end) "the underworld, I stay with my half-brother nico and my dad hades" leshawna spoke up next on a subject that cut deeper than the sphinx's teeth, believe me I know. "why not your mom" I went misty eyes for a second, so nico spoke for me "he doesn't like to think about what happen" Duncan being the idiot he is laughed a little "what the kid miss his mommy" I glared viciously at Duncan "my mother is dead you jerk, she had to put up with my monster of a step dad (a/n: pun intended) and annoying half-brother on her side just to keep me safe, and when the hydra attacked we got in a car crash that killed her, so yes. I miss my mommy" he looked guilty when the others glared at him, admittedly I felt bad, he didn't know that's the deal with most of us. Later after breakfast it was training time, so I went to the arena, I noticed one of the mortals, the blonde one that wasn't very bright, swooning over me with the Aphrodite girls. I wasn't even shirtless, so I guessed they were imagining I was. I glared though when I noticed the African American mortal, Justin I think, flirting with my girlfriend. Eventually she walked to me, making Justin glare. And we sparred. I was about to win when she smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss. I turned into putty as she smiled. She did this all the time, and it never got old once. "Gods you're easy to manipulate when it's me" I fake pouted then smirked "and you act like a daughter of Aphrodite" she rolled her eyes at that and held me hand, then we walked off. I took me to our favorite place, a shady forest, it had a lot of shadows and it was dark and quiet, I loved it. "You truly know how to treat me right" she said, I smiled and kissed her and we started a make out session again. She pulled away for a second before whispering in my ear "I'll always love you Kyle" I whispered back "and I'll always love you violet" we went back to kissing and a few minutes later we were sitting down talking. "…. Kyle, if Jessica never attacked you, would you still be with her?" that felt like the easiest question in the world "of course not. To be honest, I was going to break up with her." That caught her by surprise "why?" I smirked "after the war it never felt the same, I saw her true colors and, I didn't like them. Plus, during the time I started to fall for a certain daughter of Hecate" she smirked pleased with that answer. "Good to know" she said. We noticed it was getting late so this time, she was going to sleep in her cabin "I'll see you tomorrow zombie prince" I smirked "you too my pretty" she giggled before kissing my softly on the lips for a few seconds, then walking off. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

**No I will not turn it into anything more than a playful boyfriend girlfriend thing, until enough time has passed. The next chapter things will finally start, sorry for making you wait so long.**


End file.
